dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dante Pruflas
Dante Pruflas is the main male protagonist of Daredevil and its prequel ,Devil of the Apocalypse. He's a Pure-Blood Devil from the Extra Demon Clan Pruflas and the receptacle of Guerra, the Apocalyptic Horseman of War, which grants him the power of one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Personality Prior to the beginning of the series, Dante was once a self-conscious and shy child due to lack of demonic energy compare to those of a high-class. But the death of his parents and making his pact with Guerra, he became enraged, cynical, and desperate to get stronger to the point of using others for personal gain.Despite having these traits, Dante does have a good heart and cares deeply to those who helped him find a piece of solace in his heart. In the beginning of Daredevil, Dante appeared to be arrogant, impudent, laid back, perverted and a sadistic sociopath that will stop at nothing to get what he wants, though it later reveal to a facade. In truth he's very kind and considerate person who suffer through depression time to time. The only reason he put up the facade is to only to push away to those who were close to him and spare them from the grief if he died trying to avenge his family. During his time possessing as Issei Hyoudou, Dante acted exactly like him, though that was due to Dante sealing his memories while letting Issei's memories run through his mind. Appearance In true and original appearance, Dante is a young and handsome European man with dark jet black hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. While using his demonic energy, Dante's eyes turned fiery red eyes and hair turn white if he used his demonic energy. he has light tan skin and muscular, slim body. During his time posing as Issei Hyoudou, Dante looked identical to the Japanese pervert with the short brown hair, light brown eyes and scrawny and outshape body. History Prior to the duology, Dante's parents live their life in their respective clans, isolated from the current devil society till they left in pursuit of the Rating Games. The two met and feel in love in their match against one another and got married soon after. Centuries later, the couple have their first child, which turned out to be Dante, who was born with below average demonic energy. Despite this setback, his parents didn't discriminate him and raised him with love. Though he was raised with loving parents, Dante lived in a harsh environment due to being bullied by majority of his peers and upper class devils that only value high amount of demonic powers. Due to this, Dante sequestered himself from society and only lived under his parents' territory with low self esteem and depression of believing that he can't live up to his parent's exception. Plot Devil of the Apocalypse Daredevil In the beginning of the series, Dante appeared in the underworld completely disguise under a black cloak like coat, visiting a deserted castle that left in ruins. During his explorations, he had has flashback of his childhood, more specifically the night he lost his parents inside the castle by a mysterious old man, who stole his mother's ring and his pact with Guerra. After reminiscing with the past, Dante snapped out of thoughts by the intervening of Guerra, and his queen, Bernadette Fafnerbane, who inform him about the location of the Boosted Gear and reveal that its location under the jurisdiction of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, whom were both Dante's childhood friend. Despite hesitant of going out of fear of meeting up with the girls, he decided to go to Kuoh Town and set up a plan to capture Issei Hyoudou, the current receptacle of the Boosted Gear Powers & abilities * Mark of Cain:'''This is Dante's signature trait from the House of Pruflas. Originally from the Caim household from the 72 Pillars, the Mark of Cain was eventually handed down to the Extra Demons after member of the Caim household married off to the first head of Pruflas Clan. During the Great War between the Biblical Factions, the house of Caim became extincted and the Mark of Cain became the Signature power to the Pruflas household. The Mark of Cain can manipulate his demonic energy to form predatory organs like claws, wings, and even armor if he could correspond with the right amount demonic energy. * '''Healing Factor: '''Before claiming the Mark of Cain as the signature trait, the Pruflas Clan were known for possessing a powerful healing factor that rival the Phenex's clans and can help those of Pruflas Clan recover from critical and lethal . During his birth, Dante was born weak and frail, which lead to his healing factor to activate constantly 24/7 to keep him alive, but after his pact with the Horseman of War and his power raised exceptionally, his healing factor only activate during time when he's injured in battle. * '''Incubus Magic: Having the bloodline of Leonard Household, their power come from lust itself like those of an Incubus and Succubus and possess their Physiology which involve Sexual Inducement, Hypnosis, Lust empowerment, illusion manipulation, and etc.Whenever Dante his Incubus magic, the color of his eyes turned fiery red. * Shape Shifting Magic: '''Dante is known as a master of disguises. With the help of his demonic energy, Dante used his shape shifting magic to transform himself into other people. Dante used this magic to turn into Issei Hyoudou, where he possessed as him in the beginning of ''Daredevil.'' Equipement '''Sword of War: '''The mysterious and magical sword that possess the spirit of Apocalyptic Horseman of War Guerra. The Sword of War basically possessed the combined abilities of all legendary swords of mythology and have the ability to change shape and elements similar to Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. The sword of war is also a powerful conduct of magic and being one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Guerra's power is channeled from the deity of Apocalypse, the Great Red, though she possessed 1/4 portion of the Great Red with the remaining 3/4 is divided equally by the other four Horsemen. Quotes * TBA Trivia * In demonology, and according to Johann Weyer and his Pseudomonarchia Daemonum, Pruflas is a Great Prince and Duke of Hell that has twenty-six legions of demons under his command. He causes men to commit quarrels, discord, and falsehood, and should be never admitted into any place, but if conjured, he gives truthful, generous answers to the conjurer's questions.He is depicted as a flame outside the Tower of Babel, where he uses to reside, and sometimes his head is seen as that of a hawk.This demon is not listed in the Ars Goetia of The Lesser Key of Solomon. * '''Leonard or "Master Leonard" is a demon or spirit in the Dictionnaire Infernal, grand-master of the nocturnal orgies of demons. He is represented as a three-horned goat, with a black human face. He marks his initiates with one of his horns. Infernal powers obtained from the worship of Master Leonard range from metamorphosis into monstrous animals or men to flight as an incubus. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils